ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Academia: Cross Tag Battle
My Hero Academia: Cross Tag Battle is a 3D battle action fighter video game developed by Byking and published by Bandai Namco. It will feature characters from the My Hero Academia, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Black Clover and Kill la Kill franchises by Shueisha, Lucky Land Communications and Studio Trigger respectively, in addition to multiple other franchises. It is set to be released for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch on an unknown release date. A U.S. and Europe-exclusive Xbox One and PC release have also been announced. Gameplay My Hero Academia: Cross Tag Battle will incorporate mechanics from My Hero Academia: One's Justice and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, allowing for players to move around freely in a 3D arena where they can walk/run on the side of arenas, in addition to combos and specials enabling stage destruction. Players can choose one character to play as while a second character can either be set as an assist character or controlled by either a CPU or second player to fight the enemy team for a 2v2 battle. Certain match-ups contain special animations and dialogue between two characters, mostly between allies in the form of unique combination attacks such as the Dual Combos and Dual Heat Attacks, though they provide no discernable advantages or disadvantages. The fighters are all categorized by Battle Styles which change how each character plays in the game, as well as their different strengths and weaknesses. There will be several player modes included in the game: *'1 vs. 1': Two players can duke it out against each other with their own tag teams. *'2 vs. 2': Four players can control all members of both participating tag teams. *'Story Mode': Players can play through four story modes from the perspective of each series represented. *'Arcade Mode': Players can fight against a random selection of opponents, with a short, unrelated story accompanying the player character. *'Mission Mode': Players can clear missions that will net them specific awards like in-game currency or accessories that can be used to customize characters. *'Online Mode': Players can square off against other players on an online service while waiting using custom avatars in the Matching Room. There are two modes that can be accessed through this function: **'Rank Match': Players can compete in tournaments for supremacy in the leaderboards. **'Player Match': Players can compete with friends and rivals in battles for fun and sport. *'Training Mode': Players can practice combos and techniques with a specific character, as well as grasping the fundamentals with greater ease. Characters My Hero Academia *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugou *Ochako Uraraka *Tenya Iida *Shoto Todoroki *Eijiro Kirishima *Tsuyu Asui *Momo Yaoyorozu *Denki Kaminari *Fumikage Tokoyami *Kyoka Jiro *All Might *Shota Aizawa *Gran Torino *Tomura Shigaraki *Stain *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Muscular *All for One *Endeavor* *Inasa Yoarashi* *Mirio Togata* *Overhaul* *Gentle* JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jotaro Kujo *Joseph Joestar *Noriaki Kakyoin *Mohammed Avdol *Jean Pierre Polanareff *Iggy *DIO *Vanilla Ice *Hol Horse* *Rubber Soul* *N'Doul* *Mariah* *Pet House* Black Clover *Asta *Yuno *Noelle Silva *Yami Sukehiro *Leopold Vermillion *Mars *Licht *Rades Spiritio *Luck Voltia* *Fuegoleon Vermillion* *Charlotte Rosary* *Vetto* *Fana* Kill la Kill * Ryuko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryuin * Mako Makanshoku * Nui Harime * Ira Gamagoori* * Uzu Sanageyama* * Nonon Jakuzure* * Houka Inumuta* * Ragyo Kiryuin* (* = DLC) Locations * Voice Actors Japanese * English * Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC games Category:My Hero Academia Category:Kill la Kill